<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Educational Experience by Prawns</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399286">An Educational Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawns/pseuds/Prawns'>Prawns</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Uzumaki Naruto, Uke Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:52:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawns/pseuds/Prawns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto blinked. Then he blinked again. Standing at the front of the classroom, leaning lazily against the chalkboard, was decidedly not Iruka-sensei. Instead of the usual black hair and tan skin, the man had a shock of silver-grey hair and what little skin Naruto could see was smooth and pale. Leaning to his left, the Uzumaki poked Sasuke, and motioned towards the front of the class. With a grunt, the Uchiha glanced at the man before glaring at Naruto.</p><p>“That’s the new substitute teacher. Hatake-sensei.”</p><p>(Iruka's substitute teacher is hot, and Naruto is going to get in those pants willingly or not.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Educational Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you made it past the tags, I'm assuming your ready for the train-wreck that is unbetad, unrealistic, plotless porn. Don't like the tags? Don't read. On another note, I honestly can't believe I wrote this. Also, this is my first time posting on AO3 so who knows what the spacing is doing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Naruto blinked. Then he blinked again.</p><p>Standing at the front of the classroom, leaning lazily against the chalkboard, was decidedly not Iruka-sensei. Instead of the usual black hair and tan skin, the man had a shock of silver-grey hair and what little skin Naruto could see was smooth and pale. The stranger had a medical mask covering the bottom of his face, and a tuft of silver locks hiding his right eye. </p><p>Naruto licked his lips. The man’s conservative clothing did nothing to hide the muscle he so clearly supported underneath the long sleeved shirt. Black jeans hugged long legs, and what must have been a delightfully tight ass. </p><p>Leaning to his left, the Uzumaki poked Sasuke, and motioned towards the front of the class. With a grunt, the Uchiha glanced at the man before glaring at Naruto.</p><p>“That’s the new substitute teacher. Hatake-sensei.” What? Naruto had never heard of this.</p><p>“Which you would have known, if you paid any attention during class, dumb-ass.” Sasuke correctly interpreted the blonde’s look of shock. “Iruka sensei is on leave for the next month. He asked a friend to teach his English class.”</p><p>“Well, he can teach me English any time, if you know what I mean.” Naruto winked at his friend, before letting a devious look crawl onto his face. “He looks pretty young, I wonder how long it will take him to cave?”</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes before nudging Sakura. “The dobe is planning on bagging the new teacher. Bets?”<br/>
Letting his attention drift from Sakura’s reply, Naruto gazed up at the new teacher before letting out a dark grin. He would be seeing what’s underneath those cloths, one way or another. </p><p>One week later, Naruto finally made his move. He had spent the last week purposefully failing his English homework to get closer to the new teacher. The 24 year old, he learned, was very much so not interested in a relationship with any of his 17 year old students, no matter how many fan girls (and boys) he attracted. </p><p>Naruto had been playing it slow, casually slipping in to calling the man Kakashi-sensei instead of just Hatake-sensei, and asking for more and more homework help. This afternoon, he brought a specially prepared bowl of ramen to his afterschool remedial lessons. </p><p>After an hour of lessons, he pulled out one bowl for himself and one for Kakashi-sensei, and watched with baited breath as the older man finished his bowl. 15 minutes later, and the man was passed out on the table. With a grin, Naruto placed both finished bowls on the side, and got to work.<br/>
He lifted the larger man and spread him out on the desk. Fishing around his backpack, he pulled out a variety of tools, all of which he would get to experience with his sensei. </p><p>First, he tied the silver-haired mans hands together, then anchored them to the top of the desk. Stripping the man of his clothes, Naruto let out a low whistle at the feast laid out before him. Kakashi’s face was beautiful, pale skin and a delicate jaw was what the teacher was hiding underneath the mask, along with a beauty mark. </p><p>Running a hand down his Sensei’s chest, the blonde marveled at the smoothness and hairlessness of the skin. His muscles were well defined, and Naruto couldn’t wait to see how they tense and contort in pleasure and pain. Kakashi’s nipple were hard, and Naruto couldn’t help but bite one, while pinching and rolling the other. Maybe he would get them pierced, if things went well down the line. As he continued playing with the man’s perky nipples, he could feel his own cock beginning to strain in his pants, and decided to move on to the main course.</p><p>With a grin, Naruto stripped Kakashi-Sensei’s pants and boxers off before pushing his legs towards his chest. What greeted him was a slowly hardening cock and a pink, winking hole. Reluctantly, Naruto let go of his teacher’s legs as he rummaged in his bag for some certain items. With rope, he tied his teachers legs so they would remain wide open, showing off the man’s lewd asshole. Then, he took out a cock cage, stroking his teacher to hardness before snapping the cage on. The unconscious man let out a low whine.</p><p>Slapping the silver-haired man’s ass, Naruto let out a loud laugh. “Don’t worry, you’ll get your pleasure soon enough Sensei.” Tying a silk blindfold over his sensei’s eyes, Naruto slipped a spider gag into his mouth as well, and observed his work. </p><p>All that was left was to loosen that pretty ass, and wait for his teacher to wake up. With a quick application of lube, Naruto shoved a single finger into Kakashi’s tight hole. He watched as one, then two, then three fingers slipped into the man’s ass, and a pink blush crept across the unconscious adult’s face. Pumping his fingers in and out of Kakashi-sensei’s lewd ass, the blonde watched as the man’s cock strained at the cage. Clearly, the older man was enjoying this immensely.</p><p>After a couple more minutes of stretching, Naruto deemed the ass loose enough, pulling out the final toy, a bright pink 8 inch vibrating dildo. Slowly, he brought the tip up to his teacher’s gaping ass, and pushed it in, watching as his Sensei’s slutty hole swallowed the toy to its hilt. Smirking, he turned the toy on, watching as Kakashi jolted in his ropes, back arcing against the table. </p><p>The only sound that filled the classroom was the low hum of the vibrator, Naruto’s heavy breaths, and his sensei’s occasional whimper. Taking out his phone, he took a close up picture of Kakashi’s stuffed ass. This would be his phone background for a while yet. With a pause, Naruto decided to take more pictures. after all, he needed to commemorate his first time with his brand new teacher.</p><p>And boy did his sensei look slutty. Cock bound and ass on display, his teacher looked like a porn star. Finishing with his photos, Naruto sat down to wait. After all, he didn’t want his precious sensei unconscious when he came in him for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>When Kakashi awoke, it was with a moan and in darkness. There was something in his mouth forcing it open, and something vibrating in his ass. Struggling, the silver haired man found that he couldn’t move and that his cock was hard and bound. Whimpering, he stopped struggling as moving only seemed to nudge the vibrator his ass deeper, and into his prostate. </p><p>He didn’t remember how he had ended up in this position. All he remembered was tutoring Naruto, then blackness. </p><p>There was a dark laugh. </p><p>“Don’t worry Kakashi Sensei, you’ll get your fill soon enough.” Before he could register the words, there was movement between his legs as a large hand stroked his cock, before pulling out the vibrator in one fast stroke. </p><p>Kakashi let out a moan, his ass now felt incredibly empty and he could feel it clenching at nothing as cold air flowed into his gaping hole. Distantly, he realized that his face was unmasked as well, that whoever was watching him could see all the obscene expressions he made, and that there was no way to block the moans and whimpers from his mouth. </p><p>“Naruto?” He asked, words distorting around the gag shoved in his mouth. The last thing he remembered was his student’s smiling face.</p><p> </p><p>Naruto grinned, “I’m here, you’ll feel it sensei.”</p><p>Walking to the other side of the desk, the teenager unzipped his pants, letting his hard, 10 inch cock hang out. He had always been well endowed, and soon his teacher would know this intimately. Running his fingers through Kakashi’s sweaty hair, he enjoyed the man’s jolt as he shifted the rope anchors and pulled the man’s head down and off the table.</p><p>“Well, it’s kind of embarrassing to say this… but I ran out of lube Kakashi-sensei.” He paused to listen to the panicked hitch of the other man’s breach, before continuing. “Luckily, I had enough to prep your slutty ass, but I guess that just means you’re going to have to suck me off. No teeth Sensei.”</p><p>He let out a dark smile before guiding his cock to the silver-haired man’s open mouth. He smeared the first couple beads of pre-cum across his sensei’s lips, giving his them a shiny appearance, before shoving his cock in and down the man’s throat. He could feel Kakashi chocking around his fat dick, and helpfully reminded the man to breathe. His balls settled onto the man’s nose, and he began a steady rhythm of in and out, groaning as his sensei’s throat massaged his dick. </p><p>Before he could come, he pulled out, leaving Kakashi panting for breath. </p><p>“Now, now Sensei, don’t get too excited. My first load is going into your slutty ass, no matter how much you want to taste it.”  If his sensei hadn’t been wearing a blindfold, he knew the man would have been glaring at him.</p><p>Standing between the man’s legs, he let a thick finger rest on the rim of the stretched out hole, watching as it clenched in a pitiful attempt to close. Sliding 3 fingers in, he was glad to see that there was still plenty of lube left, and that it wouldn’t hurt (too much) for his sensei. Kakashi was shuddering around his fingers, muscles hugging and milking his digits, clearly desperate for cum.</p><p>The man had been stubbornly silent for the majority of the time, and Naruto resolved that it was time to fix this. Aligning his massive cock to the loose hole, he shoved the tip in, relishing in the aborted moan that the teacher let out. The blonde paused, letting Kakashi’s uncertainty build, before slamming his length into the man’s ass, completely sheathing his cock in the plump hole. The scream that this tore from the older man’s mouth was delightful, almost as much as the massaging clenches of the rectum around his thick cock. </p><p>Gripping Kakashi’s pale thighs, Naruto started a harsh rhythm, the sounds of his balls slapping against his sensei’s ass sounded loud in the classroom. Soon, pained whimpers turned into whorish moans, as Naruto found and targeted the man’s prostate. The man made a beautiful picture, legs spread impossibly wide, sweat sliding down his skin, and ass stuffed with cock. There was even a small trail of drool from the corner of his mouth, and if he wasn’t occupied, Naruto would have taken a picture. Next time he would bring Sasuke to do the photography, and join in on the fun.</p><p>Kakashi writhed around his student’s cock, thoughts completely dominated by the hard rod sliding in and out of his ass. Involuntarily, his hips began to shift up to meet Naruto’s thrusts, and he started to fuck himself harder on the cock. But no matter how pleasurable it was, no matter how good Naruto’s dick made him feel, he couldn’t come with the cage around his cock. Desperately, he whined around the gag, thrusting his hips into the air in the hopes that Naruto would get the message.</p><p>Naruto paused upon hearing the whine, cock buried balls deep in his teachers ass. </p><p>“What’s that? You want to come Sensei?” At the man’s begrudging nod, Naruto smiled. He could even see tears leaking out from underneath his sensei’s blindfold. The teasing from earlier and his harsh pace must have been driving Kakashi mad. He’d be kind and allow the man to come once – After that, Kakashi would have to beg.  “Well too bad, bitches don’t get to come until their masters are done.”</p><p>With that he gave a couple more thrusts, before burying himself as deep as he possibly could inside the other man. His cock head pressed against Kakashi’s prostate, Naruto gave a loud moan as he came, shooting his creamy baby-batter deep inside his sensei. </p><p>Kakashi let out a high-pitched whine, as he felt what seemed to be gallons of hot come explode inside him. His ass clenched around the softening member, milking it for all it was worth. Shuddering for a few minutes, Naruto enjoyed the warmth of a sloppy ass around his cock, before finally pulling out. His sensei lay there, panting, ass leaking cum, cock still hard and wanting in its cage. </p><p>Grinning, Naruto pulled out his camera and snapped a few photos of Kakashi’s pleasure-tensed body and his sloppy cum-filled ass. Giving the presented ass a few hard slaps, Naruto laughed as the sound echoed around the room and a dollop of cum dripped out of the hole. </p><p>His sensei whimpered, ass red and cock bobbing in the air. The blonde sighed, and leaned forward to unclip Kakashi’s softening cock. Groaning, Kakashi writhed in his bonds and desperate for any sort of simulation. </p><p>“What a good little whore, begging for cock. You get to come on my fingers, or not at all.” With that, Naruto thrust 3 fingers into the slutty asshole, and began unmercifully thrusting in and out. The teacher eagerly met Naruto’s finger with his hips, moaning the entire time. </p><p>After a minute of thrusting, Kakashi let out a loud euphoric moan, face tensed in pleasure and drool dripping from his mouth. He came all over his chest, clenching hard around Naruto’s finger and looking utterly debauched. Panting around the gag, the silver-haired man relaxed in his bonds, cum coating dripping down his chest.</p><p>Naruto snapped a photo. “I’ve decided, from now on, you are my slut. Your ass will be my cum dump, and your body will belong to me. Disagree, and I’ll send these beautiful photos out to everyone you know.” </p><p>He pulled down Kakashi’s blindfold, and flicked through a couple of photos for his Sensei.<br/>
“Who do you think the board of directors will believe?” The man was silent again, seemingly exhausted by the rough fucking. </p><p>“Time for round 2 then, slut.” Naruto relished the look of horror in Kakashi’s eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>